Redemption of the Heart
by AznxAngel
Summary: An unknown force slowly threatens Sakura's life. Now after so many years, Sasuke lets his guard down and finds himself succumbing to the every whim of a certain pink haired Kunoichi, and in the end, Sasuke finally finds a way for redemption.
1. Silence Broken by Tears

A/N: Hey guys! Wow I haven't written in a really long time. I guess after going in to college and stuff I've been pretty busy. Anyway I've occupied my time with writing this Naruto fic so please enjoy and review:)

**Redemption of the Heart**

Ch. 1: A Silence Broken by Tears

Already a decade had passed since Team Seven had formed. The young trio grew up together, fighting and learning with the old sensei Kakashi. They grew together all these years but each had somehow taken their own seperate paths. Sasuke often disappeared out of Konoha on missions with Kakashi and Naruto's passion for learning and training transfered into a passion for teaching others and soon found himself teaching at the Academy for other ninja. Aside from being a sensei, Naruto also opened up a Ramen shop on the side with Hinata's help. Sakura, matured more than anything. She harbored strength during those years and became the best local medic nin.

All four had become the closest of friends, or teamates as Sasuke often described their relationship, but Sakura stood by his side. Naruto had grown out of his childish crush on Sakura and was currently dating Hinata for a consecutive two years. Although he lost his romantic antics for Sakura, he regarded her as a sister. Kakashi always said he would never fall in love because of the burden he carried as a ninja, but found he couldn't keep his emotionless ways when he met a young woman named Suiren five years ago and now he's expecting their first baby. Suiren is a sweet girl with lavender hair and dark blue eyes. She came to Konoha seeking escape from her village which was taken over by rougue ninja. They crossed paths and magic just happened. She now works with Sakura as a medic nin. Everyone had expected Sakura's crush on Sasuke to fade during the course of those long years but they had only grown stronger. Her teamates and friends were shocked by the fact that all the experiences they shared only strengthened her love for him.

It was a full moon tonight and it was just warm enough to take a walk. Sakura found herself wandering to the old bridge where they met every morning for their training. She turned in the woods and found the rough ground clear up as the path to the bridge drew near. She found her heartbeat quicken when she saw Sasuke leaning against the smoothed down wooden railing with his eyes closed. Sakura smiled lightly as she drew closer to him.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Sakura asked leaning on the railing with her elbows. She looked out into the stream and saw glittering bodies in the river. She always enjoyed watching the koi fish during the night, it always seems as though their scales would glow in the moonlight. Sasuke didn't answer. _'Typical'_ Sakura thought as she watched the fish glide through the water. Then the silence was broken when he spoke up.

"Why do you still try?" Sasuke said coldly. Sakura's eyes widened at his words. She turned her head as she felt her eyes well up with tears. Sasuke of course noticed this and growled inwardly. He hated the fact that Sakura was still waiting for him. Her never fading faith in him, her never ending courage and unconditional love all suffocated him. Why? He didn't know what to think or feel towards her. He doesn't know the first thing about love and just her presence demanded some kind of reaction and it annoyed the hell out of him. He was a ninja damnit. He was always supposed to know what to do or say, but with the subject of love, he was a naive child. He was starting from the beginning. He felt so weak. So damn weak...with her around.

"Sasuke? What are you talking about?" Sakura tried her best to play it off as if she had no idea what he was reffering to. She squeezed her eyes shut anticipating where this conversation was going.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why are you still waiting for me? Wasn't one rejection clear enough or do you need more?" Sasuke said angrily. Sakura visibly winced and he wanted more than anything to take those words back, but his pride told him otherwise. He hadn't meant to say it in such a cold tone but he couldn't take it back. He had to stop this before he became a weakling. He had come too far to go back now.

"Do I need a bigger reason than love?" Sakura said barely above a whisper. Sasuke felt his heart twinge with guilt. She was the first person to step up and give him genuine love. She gave her love to a man who didn't know what to do with it.

"You don't know what love is...and neither do I. This relationship...no this situation between us, always remember that it's nothing. We are nothing but teamates. Stop acting like I loved you at one point. You're trying to get back something you never had..." Sasuke said over his shoulder before he made his way off the bridge. He confidently strode towards the path back into the forest when his step faultered. He could hear her soft cries and the pitter patter of her tears landing on the ground. He stood there for what seemed like forever, listening to her tears falling like rain, a steady and strong pitter patter. He closed his eyes. _'Sakura, don't cry for me. I am a man of twenty-two and I have nothing to offer you. I barely understand my own emotions so please don't expect me to give them to you...just yet.'_

Everything was eerily silent save for Sakura's gentle crying. It was strange. Sasuke didn't hear the midnight owls or even the babbling brook that lie behind him. Then it happened. It cut through the silence like a knife. He heard her heart break.


	2. Love Overcomes

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews and support! I actually was not aware that the last chapter I wrote was the actual ending to the series...I'm a new Naruto fan so I haven't gotten around to finishing the series. Heh but anyway here is another chapter. I will promise that I will do my best to keep this story alive and entertaining. Much love to all Naruto fans:)

**Redemption of the Heart**

Sakura stood there a mess. Had this really just happened? For once in her life, she had been utterly floored. She had given her honest heart to Sasuke and she was crushed by his icy demeanor. She warily wiped the tears from her cheek. _Look at yourself, you have tear stained cheeks, your heartbeat is erratic and to top it off you probably have boogers all over the place from crying. Get a hold of yourself Sakura! This would not impress Sasuke!_ Sakura smiled sadly, laughing lightly to herself in the darkness of the night. _What am I saying? Like he said...he's rejected me one too many times. He's never coming back for me_. She took a deep breath and pushed the stray hairs out of her eyes. Tomorrow is always a promise of a new start, and from now on, she'll just have to learn to cope without him. Sasuke would stop being her world.

Sakura groaned as warm sunlight beamed through her curtains and into her room. She barely got sleep after last night. She rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face into her soft pillow. chirpchirpchirp Sakura growled loudly. "Why are birds always so damn happy! What is there to be happy about!" Sakura shouted throwing her pillow across the room. She grasped her head from the throbbing headache that was threatening to get worse. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed her towel. Yes, a nice hot shower should put her right back into gear. Today would be a long day as usual, tending to injured ninja and citizens of Konoha.

After showering and getting dressed, Sakura stopped by Naruto's ramen shop. She entered through the nicely decorated doorway. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted happily. Naruto looked up from his busy chopping of assorted vegetables.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here? You want some ramen?" Naruto chirped.

"Oh no, I was just stopping by to see what you were doing." Sakura said idly pulling out a chair and sitting down at a table.

"I'm just prepping some vegetables before Hinata gets here cause I'm leaving to the academy right away." Naruto replied chopping some onions frantically as they made his eyes water. Sakura smirked at his usual hyper composure.

"So Naruto, when are you going to pop the big question to Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Actually I was thinking today..." Naruto stopped chopping the onions and shoved his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a black velvet pouch and walked over to Sakura. He pulled the strings and poured the content out into his palm. "Do you think she'll like it?" Sakura gasped.

"Naruto it's beautiful!" The ring was actually quite simple in design but it held so much meaning. It was a plain silver band with the words "Forever mine" engraved into it in calligraphy. Naruto smiled and shined the ring with his sleeve as if was going to lose its luster.

Sakura left the ramen shop before Hinata got there but she knew that she would defintely say yes to Naruto's proposal. Sakura sighed sadly. Everyone was happy and getting settled, making the families they never had and just finding comfort in their loved ones. Why couldn't she do the same? Doesn't she deserve a chance to start a family? Doesn't Sasuke deserve to have a family again and to be happy? She shook the thoughts out of her head. Why does every thought lead to him?

Sakura's feet led her to the medical facility found in the heart of the town. Her whole walk there was filled with more contemplations about Sasuke and more sadness. Sakura took off her sweater and hung it on her chair in her office and proceeded into the emergency rooms. "Good-morning Suiren" Sakura greeted throught he door as Suiren bandaged up a ninja.

"Oh Sakura! Good morning! Oh my...are you alright? You look so tired and your eyes are red!" Suiren said assisting the patient out to the exit. She turned back around to see Sakura shuffling her feet. "It was Sasuke wasn't it?" Suiren said gently taking Sakura by the arm and leading her out to the walkway around the building. They took a slow, leisurely walk around the grounds, watching the colored leaves sway in the autumn sun. "Sakura, I know you love him..."

"I know, I know, it's time to let go. He made it very clear that it's the only option left for me." Sakura said still keeping her gaze to her feet.

"You didn't let me finish. I know you love him and that he's hurting you, but you know him well. If he's the Sasuke that you've had faith in all these years, and the Sasuke that you've loved for so long, don't give up on him. Love does wonders, it really does. Love can turn the coldest of people into warm beings. He's just taking a little long to discover what love is." Suiren said squeezing Sakura's arm comfortingly. Sakura stopped walking.

"You know, Suiren, you're the only one who has told me never to give up on him."

"I never let Kakashi go, and look how far we've come." Suiren said rubbing her swollen belly. "You just can't stop love."

Sakura's day ended with Naruto coming into the emergency room with a "severe" burn from boiling too much ramen noodles at once. She sighed loudly as she found herself at the bridge, again. She had seen Hinata come in with Naruto and noticed that she was wearing the band that Naruto had bought as an engagement ring. They were finally going to get married and with Naruto as a father, they'll probably raise a fleet of ninja offspring. She smiled a genuine smile for the first time all day. Sakura crouched down watching the koi fish silently listening to the rustling leaves. Funny, she felt no breeze. She froze in place. Her stomach had butterflies fluttering about. She knew he was here. Great, another confrontation.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura questioned.

"You don't own this bridge you know. I enjoy being here just as much as you do," Sasuke replied cooly. Sakura ignored him and continued watching koi fish as they suddenly hurriedly swam to the safety of the shadow of the old bridge. Funny, why are they suddenly scared?

"You didn't have to be so harsh yesterday. I just wanted to let you know right now that I'm not..." Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's sudden outburst.

"Sakura MOVE!" Sasuke screamed as he lunged towards her. The sound of metal hitting flesh echoed across the forest of beautiful colors.

Her breaths were becoming ragged with every inhale. God she was in so much pain. Sakura grasped her side, feeling her fingers go slick with blood. It felt like a whole eternity before she felt a pair of strong arms hoist her up. Her vision was too blurry to see exactly where they were going but she felt cool air hitting her face and the leaves that hang above her became a whirlwind of earthy tones.

"Sakura hang tight." Sasuke said sternly. Was that concern in his voice? It was more of a command more than words of comfort but Sakura accepted it gratefully. Sasuke continued moving as fast as he could among the tree branches. Sakura's head was pressed against his chest and she could hear his fast heartbeat. Sasuke grasped onto Sakura tighter as he jumped for a higher branch. His tight hold oh her caused her to gasp as his hands gripped tightly onto her body close to her fresh wound. Sasuke cringed at the sound of her in pain.

Finally he stopped and leaned against the tree. He rested her on his lap and they both sat breathing in a shallow, fast pace. He glanced down at her and there was a kunai sticking out of her side. Sakura's face had gone pale from the loss of blood and her hair was matted down with dirt. He didn't know what to do. He just sat there with his teammate on his lap bleeding like she had been stabbed several times. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed the skin around the wound tightly. She then yanked the kunai from her side with a loud cry of pain. Sasuke watched in silent awe as this girl whom he thought to be such a weak nussance pulled a large weapon from her side. She then took the long scarf like hair tie out of her hair and tied it around her wound, sealing it tightly to make sure no more blood was lost. Sasuke still sat in silent awe. How could this have happened? It was out of nowhere that he felt the pressence of such a strong chakra, but it was so sudden. He wasn't even quick enough to evade the attack on Sakura. Who the hell had done this? Sakura shifted in his arms and he snapped back to reality before mentally reprimanding himself for poorly protecting Sakura. She was really pale now, dangerously pale.

"We'll get you back as soon as this pressence of chakra leaves," Sasuke said barely audiable. Sakura swallowed dryly before proceeding to finish what she had begun to say before.

"Sasuke-kun, I never got to finish what I was saying. I just wanted to say that, I'm not giving up on you." with that Sakura's eyes slowly shut before going limp in his arms.

His breath seemed to have quickened and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Relief washed over him but he couldn't tell why. Was it because she was calling him Sasuke-kun, or that she was still going to love him no matter what? She never ceases to surprise him.

How was it? Please Read and Review! Thanks:)


	3. Ramen with a Side of Jealousy

A/N: Hey guys! I know it took me forever to update but I've been swamped with alot of work. Gotta make money! Haha anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a little short but I promise the next chapter will be longer :) Enjoy and always remember...

1.) I do not own anything to do with Naruto

2.) READ AND REVIEW

**Special thanks to**

Miyuki Tsukada

Stara Slashtail

BlackFeatherz29

serpentslayer

Tsukia-chan

Ruriko89

ezpiczny Ksiezyc

Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc

angelgurl079

kawaii.sasuke

ellamoony

Hinata-hime

Statik

lexy499

sakura13pisces

**Redemption of the Heart**

Ch.3 - Ramen with a Side of Jealousy

Sakura woke up groggily. She cringed at the bright lighting surrounding her. She inhaled deeply before sitting up. Damn, she had forgotten about her wound and wasn't surprised when saw fresh blood soak through the fresh bandaging on her abdomen. Sakura looked around the room. The walls were plain and wooden, the room itself seemed dead. The whole place screamed simplicity. Scarce amounts of furniture and everything smelt stale, no sterile. She winced again as she felt her heartbeat quicken. Stupid wound. She snapped back to reality when she heard the door open. Sasuke walked in shutting the door softly behind him. He held a tray with water and various medicines and herbs.

"What happened?" Sakura said breaking the silence. Sasuke set the tray down beside her on the lampstand next to the bed.

"I'm not sure, I felt...a very strong chakra and you got attacked. We're investigating it right now. Eat the food and medicine, use the herbs when you change the bandages." Sasuke said like a robot. Sakura wanted to die again, even as she lay there with her side ripped open, Sasuke spoke to her like he didn't care that she could have died. _God, even after I spilled my heart out to him for the BILLIONTH time he's still going to act this way? It'll never end will it? Was I wrong to say that no matter what I'd be there for him?_ Suddenly Sakura didn't mind the stabbing pain on her side, she'd choose that any day over the way Sasuke treats her.

"Get out..." it was barely a whisper. Sakura was looking down at her lap as she sat against the head board of the bed.

"What?" Sasuke didn't mean to ask but he was caught by surprise.

"I asked you to leave...because if you don't...this wound won't be the thing to kill me" Sasuke's lips firmed into a thin line. He didn't want to go against her wishes, so he turned on his heel and left, pausing ever so slightly before opening the door. She was so furious she thought her anger would choke and kill her. She couldn't stop herself from shouting in fustration. She lashed out and knocked the tray off the nightstand, spilling the water and medicine to the floor. Sasuke almost reached the stairs when he heard the cry and smashing of the glass. He didn't dare look back but instead proceeded back down the stairs. Sakura covered her eyes with her hands and wept.

( Downstairs )

"What was that?" Kakashi asked while he sat in the kitchen chair holding a tea cup to warm his hands.

"Why are you always such a jackass?" Naruto questioned hiding his eyes behind his bangs. Sasuke was caught off guard yet again and narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess...you went up there and you acted like you could have cared less if she died or not. You're a real fucking jackass Sasuke. She would do more than just die for you, and this is how you repay someone who gives you that kind of love? You're a pathetic excuse for a human bei..." Naruto was cut off when Sasuke grabbed him by the collar pulling him to his feet from the kitchen chair that he was just seated in.

"You guys have to calm down! Stupid teenage hormones...anyway the real problem isn't having feelings right now. We have to figure out who attacked Sakura. Why the hell were they here and why did they attack her? Sasuke tell me exactly what happened." Kakashi asked taking a long sip of his tea.

Sasuke dropped Naruto back into the chair before situating himself against the wall. "Sakura and I were talking, and out of nowhere I feel this intense chakra," Sasuke said as he stared out the window into bright greenery. He licked his lips before continuing, "It was so intense, like no other chakra I've encountered before.If it weren't for my instinct telling me that she was going to get hit she would have been dead. I didn't even hear a small howl from the wind around the gliding kunai, I didn't even see it. I was too slow. She got struck...and then we had to run away. The chakra was just incredibly evil." Sasuke finished finally snapping his attention to the the two sitting at his kitchen table.

"That gives no helpful hints as to who did this, but for now we have to keep our eyes peeled and make sure no one else gets hurt from this mystery guest we have in Konoha." Kakashi said before standing up. " I heard Sakura kick you out before but maybe this time we'll all go check up on her." Kakashi suggested with a small smile.

The group headed up the stairs and with every step Sasuke's heart seemed to beat more and more erratically. They reached his room door and he slowly grasped the knob and pushed the door open slowly. The sheets were disheveled and Sakura was nowhere to be found.

"Where did she go!" Naruto cried. He was answered when the wind that blew outside rattled the open window frame. "She left?" Naruto said, more asking himself than the others. Sasuke just swallowed dryly. This was once again his doing. He seemed to have a gift for pissing off the pink haired kunoichi.

( Village Market )

"Stupid Sasuke...always saying the right things to piss me off." Sakura mumbled paying a fruit vendor for an apple. She looked down at the skin the of the apple. The glossy red peel shimmered with unatural beauty. The fragrance of the apples reaching out to tease her nose. She rubbed the apple on her sleeve as she went around the corner heading to no particular destination when suddenly she lost the grasp of the apple and her world was being thrown in a whirl to the ground. She felt a hard body collide into her as she fell. Her head was in such disarray she didn't think to stop herself from falling but reached out to catch her apple but instead grabbed a fistful of soft black fabric. Slowly her eyes shut and she felt her body being held up horizontally. Sakura felt her breaths coming out in an uneven and ragged pace. She cracked her right eye open and looked around as she tightened her grasp on the soft fabric. She shut her eyes again and noticed that she was being held up rather than just floating in her horizontal position. She quickly opened her eyes and found herself being held up by a gorgeous looking man. He had long chocolate shade locks that swept over one of his eyes, the rest of his shoulder length hair was swept back in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. Sakura looked up at him and blinked and quickly got to her own feet. " I am so sorry, my head was in the clouds and I must have just ran into you." Sakura said straightening herself out.

"It's ok, I'm just glad that you were so intrigued by that apple, or else I wouldn't have bumped into you." The man smiled shyly. Sakura blushed at his words and swallowed dryly. "I'm Ichigo by the way. I'm new in town, an old friend of the former Hokage." Sakura was shocked by this.

"You're an old friend of Tsunade?" Sakura questioned as she was surprised that a man this young would be friends with her teacher.

"No I was a family friend of Sarutobi, but being I was on a few missions for my country, I never was able to pay my respects to him." Ichigo said slightly lowering his eyes.

"Oh I see, he was a good man, but I'd be happy to show you to his burial grounds." Sakura said trying her best to bring his hopes up.

"Thank you..." Ichigo said searching for her name.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Sakura said smiling. She led the way to the burial grounds after stopping by a shop to buy a small bottle of sake. With the sake at hand they walked to the burial grounds of many brave shinobi and genin. Sakura walked past many small gravestones and found herself situated under a beautiful ginko tree, its leaves turning to golden slivers from the cold weather creeping upon their small village. They weaved their way around the various tombstones until they rested on one. This tombstone was carved marble, and it rested beneath a fairly large willow tree. Sakura kept her distance as Ichigo paid his respects and spoke a few soft words to the former Hokage. Soon after pouring some sake for the old man, Ichigo took the small glass and sprinkled the alcohol all over the grave as old tradition demanded. He then left the glass and open bottle of sake for Sarutobi's spirit to drink and turned back to Sakura.

"Thank you for coming with me. I feel as though it would be a waste to part now..." Ichigo trailed off. Sakura smiled warmly.

"You know, if you're hungry, I know the perfect place to go and get some really great ramen." Sakura said placing a finger on her chin.

"Ramen sounds amazing"

( Naruto's Ramen Shop )

"Dobe. I'm not your slave!" Hinata paused from washing the dishes and looked over her shoulder out of the back to see Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke sat in one of the back rooms peeling carrots.

"I know you're not my slave but you are my friend! And let me tell you, I am so glad that you're helping! I don't want Hinata-chan to have too much work on her hands!" Sasuke growled lowly under his breath as Naruto ran out to the tables, jotting down orders that were shouted as he went. Sasuke continued peeling carrots as he cursed under his breath, muttering about injustice and how a certain dobe needs to be beaten later until one name interupted his rant.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cried. He latched onto Sakura's arm just after she set foot into the store.

"Naruto! If you keep clinging to me like that Hinata might get jealous!" Naruto just laughed and let go of her arm. He led Sakura to the bar pulling back one stool for her to sit on. He waited for her to sit but saw that she was preoccupied with looking behind him. Naruto then realized that there was a tall shadow looming over his shoulder. He turned slightly to see a well built man standing there looking at him dumbstruck.

"Uh Naruto, pull up another chair? I'm actually not eating alone today." Sakura breathed her cheeks tinging slightly pink at the thought that finally she wasn't by herself to eat at the restaraunt.

"Oi I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Since you seem to be Sakura's date for the day, ramen is on the house!"

"I'm honored to be Sakura's date and so humbly accept the offer of free ramen." Ichigo said bowing slightly as his words were said playfully. Naruto laughed and set out chopsticks and napkins for them when Hinata peeked her head out from behind a room to say hello.

"Hello Sakura! I'm glad that you stopped by today! Oh so this is your date?" Hinata said softly. Sakura felt crimson sneaking up on her cheeks again as everyone seemed to be indicating that this man she just met was her boyfriend. Sasuke too had red creeping upon his features. As he sat in the back room he heard the whole conversation unfold. His cheeks grew hot with anger. Why? _Because she's trying to make me jealous since I rejected her again. She's being so immature, if she wants attention from me she's not getting it. _Sasuke thought to himself. He threw down the peeler and carrot he began to shave back into the bowl and stalked off to find the others. When he reached the main dining hall he saw that all of them were laughing and joking together as if they had known each other for years. Oddly enough Sasuke was afraid to move any closer to the group because of the genuinely happy expression that graced Sakura's face. She never smiled like that for him anymore. Her body language screamed of interest in this other man and Sasuke felt oddly disappointed that he couldn't be in that man's place. Even after the last few blows to Sakura's pride, Naruto began treating Sasuke with a little more indifference. He knew that Naruto respected him as a teammate and friend, but his lack of respect for the 3rd member of their team was unacceptable. Sasuke felt the fear well up in his heart for the first time in many years. This fear was far worse than what he experienced with Orochimaru. His thoughts were interupted when he heard the new man speak.

"It's been an amazing day so far. Even though we met today unexpectedly, I'd like to ask you in all honesty, Sakura. Would you go out on another date with me tomorrow?" Ichigo asked placing a hand fondly on her cheek. Sasuke could see the blush forming on her porcelain cheeks even from where he stood. Sakura was at a loss of words. She had never really gone out on a date before because she had wasted all of her time waiting for Sasuke, but after he made it completely clear that he was not interested, she had forgotten that there were others willing to love her. She felt a tear well up in her eye as she looked Ichigo in the face.

"I would love to..."

That was all she needed to say. That one line confirmed Sasuke's worst fear. He was being replaced.


	4. Exploding Emotions

A/N: Hey guys! It's my birthday today and altough most people recieve presents I thought I'd give one and post up another chapter for all the fans! But for real enjoy this update and make sure to read and review. I know you lazy people out there don't want to but do it for my bday:)

Redemtion of the Heart:

Exploding Emotions

Sakura stretched her arms above her head as she noticed the cool crisp autumn air creeping into her room through her slightly open window. She glanced at her alarm clock resting on her nightstand and smiled. _Woke up earlier than usual. That means an early start for a long day._ Sakura hopped out of the bed throwing her covers to the side before grabbing a towel. Sakura kicked off her pajama pants and threw off her shirt before kicking her bathroom door shut. After waiting for the running water to get hotter, Sakura jumped in reveling in the way the hot water heightened her senses. She sighed while noting to herself that today was indeed going to be a good day.

After taking an extra long shower Sakura stepped out of her shower and proceeded to wipe the fog off of her mirror and then began examining her face twisting it this way and that. _Well it's about time some people started to notice me_, inner Sakura said victoriously. She began fidgeting with the edge of her towel before recalling the events of the past day. The way Ichigo had been so friendly and charming. She shook the thoughts from her head as she moved on to bigger more important things. She needed to find an outfit for the date. _You can't keep your man if you don't look the part_ Sakura declared to herself. She flung open her closet door rummaging through all her clothes before pulling out a tan knee length skirt with red plaid stitching. She held the bottom with a few tops she had chosen but something didn't sit well with her. She tapped her finger on her chin before a small smile stretched her lips. She went back to her closet and dug one more time, pulling out another top.

"Aha" Sakura said aloud. She examined the dark red sleeveless turtleneck sweater before laying it out on her bed along with her skirt. She sighed again happily as she began dressing for her usual morning training with Team 7. They may not officially be a team anymore, but their growth in skill serves to be a great challenge when training together. Sakura pulled back her long locks in a ponytail and dressed in her usual black tights and red top. She straightened out the wrinkles and wrapped her hiate around her head and skipped to her kitchen pondering what yummy breakfast to make today.

Sakura hummed peacefully to herself as she approached the bridge that held so many loving memories. The exact place where Kakashi sensei would come up with ludacris excuses about his tardiness, the place where Naruto and Sasuke would bicker before challenging each other for a fight. This was the exact bridge where her first love broke her heart. She smiled sadly before hopping up and sitting on the railing of the bridge waiting for the others to arrive. She felt the familiar sensation of the hairs on her neck raising and she knew that Sasuke had showed up early as well.

"Ohayo Sasuke," Sakura said offering a warm smile and wave. Sasuke didn't even bother to nod or say anything, but opted to look her straight in the eyes before leaning on the railing himself. Sakura dropped her hand to her side and suddenly had the feeling that being alone with him would be unusually awkward. "Isn't the autumn air so crisp and..." Sakura stopped herself from finishing her sentence. She remembered back to the last time she brought up the topic of weather to instigate a conversation...it ended up being shredded to pieces before being thrown in her face. She sat hunched staring off into an area of space with her mouth open before tentatively shutting it. Sasuke peered up at her curiously.

_"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Sakura asked leaning on the railing with her elbows. _

_"Why do you still try?" Sasuke said coldly. Sakura's eyes widened at his words. She turned her head as she felt her eyes well up with tears._

Sasuke winced slightly knowing exactly where those words had led him. He had crushed all hope of his kunoichi teammate. He hadn't meant to hurt her so badly, but the thing was that everytime she made an effort to break through his icy exterior, he pushed her away hoping that by the time she acted up again, he would have sorted out his feelings. But sadly, at every opportunity, he was more confused. Thoughts of of apologizing surfaced into his mind, but just as he parted his lips to offer some sort of words that seemed remotely comforting he heard a familiar poof.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted smiling under his mask, making his one visible eye crease.

"Morning Kakashi!" Sakura beamed. Thank Kami for her former sensei, waiting any longer with the brooding Uchiha heir would have constricted her lungs and ultimately killed her with a slow and agonizing death...something she'd choose anyday over staying in an awkward position with the Uchiha. Sakura cleared her throat after hopping off the railing.

"Where's Naruto? He's usually not the late one," Sakura said looking down the winding dirt road to see if he would appear.

"Oh actully I passed him on my way to town. He was talking to Hinata. We'll give him an extra five minutes, I'm sure he's still fusing over her" Kakashi said smiling again.

"Oh so have you thought about baby names?" Sakura said with a glint of excitement in her eyes. She had never suspected her former sensei of all people to have gotten married and settled down and have children, but he did.

With a thoughtful expression on his face Kakashi rubbed his chin gingerly. "Hm, well I know that if we have a girl, we're going to name her Sakura..." Kakashi said trailing off.

"Kakashi sensei! Don't joke with me!" Sakura said smacking his arm lightly. He chuckled and exclaimed it was the truth but Sakura had nothing to say except a simple roll of her eyes.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Kaka-sensei! OI Sasu-baka!" Naurto waved from down the path with his ever bright orange jacket. He waved vigorously and sprinted faster to get to the group. Kakashi smirked at the light fading blush that tinged Naruto's cheeks. His mind traveled onto more private and perverted thoughts before training somehow magically popped back into his head.

"Everyone ready to train?"

(After Training)

"Ugh Naruto! Look what you did!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Naruto's eye began twitching at the amount of anger Sakura was expressing.

"Oh come on Sakura, as if I could have known that this area was marshland!" Naruto offered in defense of his innocence. He frowned when peered up at Sakura. Well, to put it simply she looked...completey bad. Her hair was caked with chunks of mud, her top was torn from the neck to the shoulder, completely exposing her left arm, her shorts were painted with dust and dark smelly mud and her milky legs were marred with the redish tones of dried clay. Sakura growled in fustration as she noticed Naruto looking at her in distaste.

"Next time you get excited to fight me, can we not do it here?" Sakura spat as she turned to leave.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you going? Don't you want to get ramen with us?" Naruto asked pleadingly. He felt guilty for drop kicking her into the bushes, a fairly good distance from where they fought originally, leading to the fact that he had actually kicked her into a marshland like area of the forest. When he realized that Sakura failed to come flying out of the trees to attack him, he went back towards the bushes to find her arm draped over a bush and her legs stuck in mud up to her knees. He gaped at how horrible she looked at the time, but more than that he was afraid of the fire that began to spark in her eyes. Naruto the shook the memory from his head and still waited for Sakura's answer as she began walking further away from vision.

"I have to get ready for my date!"

Surprisingly, the last statement continuously echoed in Sasuke's mind. Call him crazy but where the echoes actually resounding in sync with his heartbeat? Rubbish, he shook the thoughts from his head and looked to the rest of the group. "Ah, I forgot Sakura-chan had another date tonight!" Naruto beamed. "I always knew she'd snag a guy soon!" A deep rumble came from Kakashi as he chuckled.

"You sound like her father. I'd almost expect myself to say something like that but coming from you it just seems ridiculous." Kakashi said wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.

"What! I'm just glad she's not stuck on Sasuke bastard over there, she always beat herself up for not being able to get him to open up. She's strong for trying, but what's the point of trying to break through his wall, especially with girls, he's a wall of ice!" Naruto spoke to Kakashi with his hand cupping his lips, as if to keep his little rant secretive, but it was blatantly obvious that everyone heard. Sasuke became infuriated. He didn't know why though. Was it because Naruto had just said he was a wall or because he was implying that he had no game with girls. Or was it even that everyone seems to be glad that Sakura doesn't love him anymore. Whatever reason it was he was pissed.

"Shut up dobe, besides who gives a shit what Sakura does on her spare time? If she wants to date a loser, let her humilliate herself" Sasuke spat as he casually shoved his hands into his pockets. He bit his lip as his display of anger. Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow and looked the boy straight in the eye as Sasuke fought to conceal the harbored feelings of anger from surfacing through his expressions. Sasuke instantly regretted saying anything at all. Since when did he get overly angry when Sakura goes on a date and since when does he get angry about her period?

_Since you're jealous. Duh. _At this Sasuke frowned. _Allow me to introduce myself. This would be your conscience, oh and don't get me mixed up with the evil conscience of yours...yea remember him? He surfaced when you went all crazy about revenge? I would be your SANE conscience. Or you can reffer to me as your Humane side._

The voice inside his head began rambling on and on about endless possiblities in which his anger may have been provoked. Sasuke stood silently with a stern and concerned look on his face completely forgetting that Naruto and Kakashi were standing right there with him. The humane conscience of his wouldn't shut up and he started to think he was going crazy. He shut his eyes the minute the voice brought up talk about marriage and resurrecting his clan.

"It's just the heat, it's getting to me" Sasuke said more to himself than anyone else. He began heading down the dirt road and into town. Yes town would be a great place to get a sharp shiny object to extract this voice of his in his head.

Naruto and Kakashi stood planted in their spot at the trainning grounds. "Is Sasuke bastard going crazy?" Naruto asked in all serious concern. The crazy display that just unfolded before his eyes didn't sit well. Sasuke looked completely crazy for crying out loud! It was then that Naruto realized the severity of the situation.

"He's done it! The bastard's finally gone crazy!"

Sasuke had been wondering around the village market aimlessly letting his inner conscience speak to him about how cruel he was being and how he should make the move now before he loses Sakura. _More like before I lost it._His minds' endless chatter was starting to give him a headache. He found an unoccupied bench and sat down leaning against the grainy wood.

_You know, deep down inside there's a part of you just itching to be with Sakura. Why else do you think you got so jealous when Sakura brought Ichigo to that Dobe's store? You were angry because Sakura could potentially replace you with someone else, signifying that well, she can love other people and forget about you. _Sasuke frowned at this. Sakura had always been the one person to love and take care of anyone. He didn't like thinking about her in a way that suggests that she would abandon people from her heart. Besides, he was his first love, she can't forget him like that. Sasuke nodded to himself knowing that she could never completely forget about him. _Ah so I see the Uchiha pride was slightly hurt by her bold moves towards this other man. I understand that on top of the fact that you're jealous, your pride was also hurt admist all the chaos!_ Sasuke growled out loud from the way the voice in his head was dripping with sarcasm.He looked up in no particular direction as he turned his head to his left. He didn't want to see anyone right now. He had begun to believe that he had officially gone crazy. Just as he thought this the voice started up again.

"Agh just shut up!" Sasuke said shutting his eyes.

"Sasuke?" His eyes snapped open after hearing the familiar voice. He lifted his head and what he saw made his breath get stuck in his lungs. Sakura stood in all of her glory, looking completely different from what she did earlier after training. Her pink locks were swept to the side and pinned loosely letting the rest of her hair rest on her shoulders. She stood wearing the dark red sleeveless turtleneck shirt and tan skirt, accompanied by Ichigo. She looked in all honesty beautiful but he still would refuse to admit it and let the inner conscience win. "Sasuke are you alright? You look pale and for a moment I could have sworn you were talking to yourself" Sakura said with concern. She stepped closer to him and lifted a delicate hand to press against his forehead. They may have fought a day or two before but Sasuke was still a friend and teammate. She forgot her fading feelings towards him and how embarassing it would have been for her to do this years ago, but instead did all she could to check he was alright.

Sasuke kept his gaze to the side as Sakura's face came in close proximity to his. He sucked in a deep breath when he felt her small warm hand envelope his forehead. He looked up to meet her eyes and she had concern written all over her face. He smirked. _See, I knew she couldn't let go that easily_. His inner voice scowled as it seemed the cocky Uchiha was more than alright at the time. He then realized that she was still staring at him closely waiting for an answer. He swatted her hand away and stood up abruptly.

"I'm fine. You're lover boy is waiting" Sasuke said before turning in the opposite direction and leaving. Sakura stood there dumbfounded. First he's jerk and now he's upgraded to being an asshole. She just rolled her eyes before turning her attention towards Ichigo and wrapping an arm around his toned arm.

"Shall we?"

He hadn't meant to say those words exactly. Surprisingly he was more hurt by them than she was. He actually reffered to the other man as her 'lover boy' and it had really bothered him. He couldn't put his finger on it but it bothered him to no end. He coudn't imagine anyone being her lover. He sighed as he found himself walking a familiar path to a home. Of course it wasn't his home but the Haruno house. On his walk there, he determined that if he was to understand the strange feelings that kept welling up inside him he'd have to spend more time examining the source in which case, it would be Sakura. He found himself settling on her first stone step. He hadn't noticed the other times he came here how modest and clean her house really was. Her lawn was full of lush green grass despite the slight chill that ran along the streets at night from the approaching autumn. He didn't find it a surprise when his eyes traveled onto a sakura tree planted in their frontyard. The pink blossoms had already littered the grass and in their place were the slowly bronzing leaves. He felt a sense of calm when he was there. Honestly, he had been there on more than one occassion. When Sakura had first began accepting the fact that he wasn't going to reciprocate her affections, he often came by her house and watched her sleep amoung the shadows outside her window. For now, as memories plague his mind, he'd sit in comfort and wait until she returned.

(3 hours later)

He was getting weary of waiting. He was hoping that he would be able to make note a few reactions he gets when he's with her, but at this rate he wasn't even going to see her. It sort of stung knowing that he had been waiting for her to return for so long but she didn't know he was there for her, or the fact that he had taken his time to even be doing this. _Sound familiar?_ Sasuke groaned. He had thought triumphantly for an hour that the voice inside his head had miraculously died but he thought too soon. He tried to ignore the voices' claims but it was so damn hard because he was so damn right. She waited for you for many years, that's alot compared to a measely 3 hours. Besides, you can finally understand how she felt waiting for you. She was always expecting you to return with no guaruntees that you were even thinking about her at all. But she waited patiently for you to come back to your senses and come home.

"I was only gone four years. I didn't do anything I came back after I sorted where my life was headed. What more could she ask of me. I came back didn't I?" Sasuke asked himself angrily. In spite of his desperate excuse, he knew how much Sakura had to endure. It seemed as though nothing would redeem him.

"Ichigo, tonight was amazing. I really loved the Noh theater. You know, it's been ages since Konoha's actually had one performing in town. I think the last time I've seen a play was when my parents were around..." Sakura's voice softened at the mention of her parents. Ichigo saw the glint of sadness in her eyes and took her small hand in his. Sakura looked up at his face and blushed. He leaned in slowly and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"I wouldn't want to steal your lips so soon, because I have yet to steal your heart." Sakura felt her legs turn to jello. She felt the blush spread across her cheeks and spill even onto the flesh of her chest. She swallowed loudly before waving him off. She smiled to herself as inner Sakura cheered about victory. She turned around and dug through her small purse looking for her house key when she heard a soft thump and a shadow jump down from the roof.

"Sa...Sasuke! What are you doing here?" She hissed suddenly embarassed that he may have seen the intimate exchange that just happened. She felt her hands begin to tremble with embarassment and shock.

"Didn't think the loser would use such cheesy lines too...I guess I was wrong" Sasuke said smirking while looking down upon her slightly hunched form. Sakura felt the anger rise in her cheeks. She rolled her eyes in disgust as she clearly saw the smug look on Sasuke's handsome face.

"Well at least he tries to be romantic...you however act like an ice brick," she mumbled under her breath.

"Proving how weak he is because he has to try so hard to be well liked by you."

_tick_

_Oh God. I'd never think that I would get angry at Sasuke this much but he is being such a prick! Why does he keep bashing on Ichigo like he knows him?_

Sakura could feel the anger course through her veins. Her heartbeat rang through her ears like the ticking of a clock.

"At least he can keep my attention," Sakura seethed.

"I kept yours for years." Sasuke let his cocky side slip for just one moment too long and before he knew it, he let a rude remark slip passed his usually indifferent exterior.

_tick_

"Are you kidding me? Sasuke how can you say something like that to me? Is it that amuzing to know that you were my first love? That I devoted time, money and energy on you? The fact that I saved my first kiss for you?" Sakura felt like her rant would never end but it almost the opposite for Sasuke. To Sasuke, her words began to blur together and fade out to the background and all he could concentrate on was the ticking he heard in his head.

"Sakura..." Sasuke tried to interrupt but there was no stopping her.

"I even saved my virginity for you but obviously since you're apparently A-sexual, I won't be needing to save that anymore now am I! OH and another thing, who died and made you king? Why do you always have to be so damn insensative to everyone around you? You say the most hurtful remarks and act as though that would never hurt anyone. But news flash...it hurts ME! And..."

"Sakura...SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted grabbing her by the wrists.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled back in his face.

"What is that ticking noise?" Sasuke asked slightly concerned.

"What the hell are you talking ab..." just as she was about to finish her sentence she heard the faintest of ticking. She swallowed dryly before licking her lips. "That's not...what I think it is...is it?" Just as she finished posing her question, Sasuke enveloped Sakura in his strong arms before pulling them both away from the cobblestone path house. Their bodies flew in the air as thick smoke billowed up towards the sky and sent showers of broken glass and splintered wood. Sasuke landed on top of Sakura shielding her from the onslaught of debris that rained down around them and the impact knocked the wind out of her. She blinked in surprise as her house was engulfed in flames. She had thought she would explode from the anger that was pent up inside her, but the Haruno house exploded in her place.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR MY BIRTHDAY:)


	5. The Museum of Uchiha History

A/N: Hey guys! I've spent an amazing 19th birthday this past week and now that I'm all partied out for the next few days I thought I'd start out fresh by posting another chapter! Yey! I know this chapter is short, but I wanted it to be more of a brief chapter containing some cute, slight SasuxSaku fluff. Haha anyway please enjoy the new installment and remember to read and review!

**Redemption of the Heart**

**The Museum of Uchiha History**

Sakura sucked in a ragged breath as she stared off at the flames licking her home. The Haruno home. The fateful place where all other Harunos had resided. Her family line may have been small but this home held so many memories. A tear escaped her eye, before hitting the cobblestone walkway. She couldn't help but let a chocked sob escape her lips as she struggled to brush off Sasuke's tight grasp on her arms. Sasuke frowned and held her tighter as she began trying to wrench herself out of his hold. He rolled his eyes at her irrational actions. She was actually trying to get back into the house.

"I have to go! Let me go Sasuke! That's my life! Everything! All of my medical books, my photographs...everything Sasuke!" Sakura felt her will slowly leave her body as her form slumped forward and she squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to drown out the moaning of the wood as it burned and collapsed into a large heap of firewood. "I…I just don't understand. What is going on?" Sakura for a second sounded composed, but what bothered Sasuke was the pleading and confused look in her eyes. She was genuinely scared.

"I don't know, but I'll make it my business to find out." Sasuke stood up as he said so. "This obviously isn't a safe place to be. You're coming with me." Sasuke took a hold of her arm again and lifted her upper body but Sakura's legs refused to listen. She crumpled back to the ground as she stared off at the flames. Sasuke watched her as her eyes grew dull and vacant. He snapped his attention to her delicate hand resting on her lap and how it began to tremble. Sakura didn't fight it anymore. She left a loud sob rip through her throat as she reminded herself of how much she loved her home. The home where her mother and father had raised her, the home where her own father had been raised. The only remaining possession her parents had left her before they had passed away. All of her family's precious history was gone in one moment. She wiped at her eyes furiously in attempt to calm her tears, but it was no help.

Sasuke watched her silently as she continued to cry. He decided he'd wait there with her until she was done mourning her loss. Sakura and Sasuke snapped their heads to the sound of approaching footsteps. Sasuke watched as the first figure came into view, his body glowing from the light of the fire. His familiar ANBU mask, and immediately recognizable silver hair.

"Kakashi..." Sasuke greeted him with a nod. Kakashi pulled the ANBU mask off of his face and slung it around his neck. He looked over to Sakura and crouched beside her rubbing her back softly.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Sakura was shocked at the sudden change in his demeanor. He had approached her with such tenderness but his voice rang with such anger. She blinked a few times to clear her vision of the tears that blurred her world. She sniffled before proceeding to throw herself into Kakashi's arms for a tight hug.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Kakashi loosened his arms and let Sakura meet eyes with ice blue orbs filled with concern. Unlike the other two men, Naruto's eyes characteristically shown the deep concern he had for their teammate. "What happened? The ANBU on patrol said they heard an explosion from your home and that it went up in flames! Are you alright?" Naruto asked panicked, and almost knocking her to the ground for a second time with an energetic hug.

"I don't know...I just came back home from my date and Sasuke and I were talking when...he heard ticking." Sakura's brows scrunched together as she dug into her mind, letting the strange memories of the night resurface. "Then the house just went up in flames. I don't know who keeps doing this! First I'm attacked out in the forest and now my home." Sakura choked the last bit about her home when Kakashi cut in.

"Well you obviously can't stay here. Sasuke, you have vacant rooms at the Uchiha mansion right?" Sasuke nodded once. He had a feeling this situation would somehow involve the use of his home and its purpose to serve as Sakura's shelter for the next week or so. Sasuke sighed inwardly knowing that with this situation, more awkward moments were to come. Sure, he'd rather have Sakura in his home, so he could watch over her personally, but that was just because her house had blown up...not because he actually cared about her in a romantic sort of way.

_'Here we go again. Her house just blew up and you actually care, yet you're doing that crazy little thing you always love doing...DENYING!'_ Sasuke smacked himself over the forehead just as he thought the voice would shut up. Sasuke looked over at Naruto who had been staring at him throughout the one sided conversation in his head.

"What?" Sasuke hissed. He decided to leave the dobe to his own thoughts and walked over to Sakura. "Come on, you're coming with me." Uncharacteristically, Sasuke stretched out a hand for her. Sakura eyed his palm as if she had never seen such a thing before. He waited watching her expression fade from fear to a faint smile. She slowly and carefully placed her hand in his as he pulled her weight up.

"Well Sakura, Sasuke, why don't you guys head home and rest? ANBU will take care of the rest," Kakashi said referring to the burning rubble. Sakura only looked from afar, watching the glowing embers flicker with light, fueled by all of her burning possessions. She stood there motionless for what seemed like forever in Sasuke's eyes, but he knew not to push her buttons now. Sakura finally relieved herself of one last heart heavy sigh and turned her back. She started off in the direction towards Sasuke's house, and all he did was follow.

The walk to his house was rather...normal, at least in the sense that this was as normal as things would get for them. They walked all the way to his cast-iron gate in complete silence. He unhinged the gate lock and pushed the creaky doors open making way for both of them. Sakura stepped through and almost gasped at the house. The large Uchiha manor seemed eerily haunted from the pale moonlight. The trees out front seemed more bare than most although autumn had only just begun to settle in. The grass seemed to be an endlessly vast ocean of black oil, glimmering lightly as a brisk breeze tore through the air. Sakura shivered and unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, as she continued to stare at the manor as old folklore and stories of vampires and the undead began popping up in her head. Sasuke noticed her intense stare pointed in the direction of the house and how her skin began to ripple with goose bumps. He unzipped his jacket and draped it over the slender shoulders and caused her to jerk her attention away from his home and back to him. She didn't say anything but stared at him. He almost felt like arguing with her at the moment. Perhaps to ask 'Why didn't you thank me?' or 'Why aren't you blushing?', but he chose to shrug those thoughts off and instead settled for something a bit more into character.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or go inside?" Sasuke asked strolling ahead of her. She snapped out of her stare and treaded behind him, looking over her shoulder as if something ominous may have followed her. She only suspected that because her house had exploded, that perhaps luck wasn't on her side anymore.

The long pathway to his front door finally came to and end as she saw him open his unlocked door. She looked puzzled for a moment but continued into the house. She couldn't speak, it was as though everything in her sight sent her mind into a frenzy of confusion. The exterior of the home, and perhaps the lighting of the moon was to blame, had led her to believe that his home inside, would in fact be just as chilling. But of course to add to her ever chaotic day, she was wrong. The house was blanketed in a dim glow from the lone lamp that was lit on a table in living room. The walls were painted a soft yellow, but the liveliness of the color was dulled by the dust that clung to it. Sakura noted a slight fleck of gold dangling off the wall further down the hall. She mused at what it might be and began wandering down the hall where the soft glow of the lamp began to die out. She stood in front of the portrait and blinked several times before she could finally let things sink in. It was a family portrait. Little Sasuke sat upon a beautiful woman's lap. Her silken midnight hair pulled back from her face by several pins rested loosely on her slender shoulders. She smiled a little to herself as she saw that Sasuke in fact, had more of his mother's delicate features than his father. Yes, the man on the right would be his father. His broad shoulders and strongly chiseled features seemed more apparent in the young boy who sat in his lap, Itachi. Sakura had never imagined that Sasuke would keep such a portrait in tact. His intense hatred towards his older sibling and the pain of his murdered parents seemed like something he wouldn't want to be reminded of. At this thought Sakura turned around to catch Sasuke rounding the corner and going up a flight of stairs. Not knowing her way around, Sakura immediately scurried to catch up with him. They seemed to travel down a darkened hallway, that seemed to stretch on forever but he abruptly halted and opened a deep oak door to his right. He flipped the light switch on, and the light hanging above them flickered to life. The room was not lavish, but not plain. It was in general "homey" as most women would describe it. Sasuke continued on to open a few drawers. Sakura noticed that this room in particular seemed fit for two. She hadn't realized that a small framed picture rested on the lamp stand next to a full king sized bed. She squatted lower to take a closer look. It was a wedding photo of Sasuke's parents. The slightly damaged picture showed through the glass, the corners slightly torn and worn down from all the years of being stuck in an album. Sakura jumped when a hand shot out and slammed the frame face down on the table.

"Stop observing my family's possessions. They're gone and yet you keep staring at everything with greedy eyes" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"What? Greedy eyes? I'm only observing so intently because this is your family, THE Uchiha family. The one I'll never meet. This is the closest thing to getting to know them. Besides, at least you still have pictures from your past. I..." Sakura was cut off.

"Just lost everything?" Sakura snapped her head to him and stared him straight in the eyes. "Welcome to my world." With that he trudged out of the room and shut the door behind him. She could only watch his retreating form as the weight of his words settled in. She sat on the bed and picked up the fallen picture frame and lightly fingered the gold trimmed framing.

"He _has_ lost everything hasn't he? He lost his family and although he holds all of their belongings, all the photos of the past and the house...where they all lived and shared their love...it...it only haunts him...doesn't it?" Sakura asked herself out loud. Suddenly, the loss of her house didn't feel like much of a loss anymore. It almost felt like perhaps a burden had been lifted. Without her house, she wouldn't be reminded too much about the painful death of her parents as well. But Sasuke never seemed to be the most fortunate. He was part of a famous clan, in which generation after generation survived and lived prospering throughout the hidden villages, but everything that symbolized their once wonderful past had to stay in tact. Everything had to be left exactly the way it was, to ensure that one day his children would know of the Uchiha past. To ensure that Sasuke never forgets his purpose.

"Oh Sasuke, you can't do this on your own. Why won't you let anyone help you? Why do you always push me away?" Sakura whispered to herself yet again. She shook her head in annoyance as she relived the moments throughout the day where Sasuke had been cold and distant towards her, almost borderline unnecessarily mean. She moved her arms to lean back on her hands when she came in contact with something silky and soft, she immediately pulled her hand away. She sucked in a quick breath. A peach colored silk nightgown lay sprawled out on the edge of the bed. The material glimmering in the light. Sakura reached out to touch it again when she realized that Sasuke had been setting out his own deceased mother's nightgown for her to wear. She realized that this could only mean that Sasuke had decided her own clothes weren't suitable to sleep in. Sakura took one good look at herself and she was disgusted. Her skin was smeared with soot, and her clothes torn and covered in ash. It was no wonder he wouldn't stand near her...she was filthy. She looked at the nightgown one more time before stripping to wash up in the bathroom.

Maybe he wasn't so inconsiderate after all.


	6. Family History

A/N: Hey guys! Hopefully I haven't kept you all waiting too long...I hate the feeling of waiting for a new chapter to be posted. :) Anyway I tried to keep this one a bit more lengthy just because I felt like it. Heh please read, review and as always enjoy!

****

****

****

**Redemption of the Heart**

**Family History**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times before realizing that the sun was already up and giving life to everything it touched. She relaxed under the golden rays that washed over her body and bed sheets before stretching and releasing a loud yawn. Sakura bit her lip remembering exactly where she had stayed. Her senses were still hazy from just waking up, but the distinct smell of polished oak entered her nose which was a very apparent contrast to the scent of lavender that used to occupy her room. She frowned remembering her room and recalling what happened only a few hours ago. She shook her head in disbelief and briefly looked towards the door. She felt like she should be on a mission...but couldn't tell what the mission was. She thought long and hard after she sat Indian style on the bed with a pillow to cushion her elbows as they rested on her knees. She couldn't stand sitting in that room surrounded by silence. Sakura jumped to her feet and pulled open a drawer, grabbed a grey sweatshirt and pulled it over her frame as she felt a light draft travel up her night gown. She tip toed to the door and looked down the endless hallways before turning to the right and creeping to the next door. Sakura edged toward the door and as gently as possible pushed it open just slightly ajar, peeking through the crack to scan what was inside. To her surprise, this room wasn't as bright as the one she had awoken in. This room was decorated with everything in midnight blue hues. She looked towards the bed and found that it was occupied. She blushed when she realized that it was a topless Sasuke sleeping peacefully among the ocean of silk sheets. She quickly turned her back against the door and shut it. Shaking all perverse thoughts from her head she crept down the stairs and towards the door. Yes, now that she had confirmed the fact that the Uchiha was still sleeping, her plan would carry out perfectly.

- - - -

Sakura marched energetically down the busy marketplace. She had already purchased fresh mochi (1), still warm and wonderfully soft. She walked passed many vendors who called out their fresh produce and products as she walked by. She stopped at an old woman's stall and observed how fresh her peaches were and thought of the perfect breakfast. She bought a bag of peaches and a container of fresh strawberries before stopping by to say hello to her old friend.

Sakura stopped in front of a beautifully presented flower shop. She went inside and found the voice of a familiar blonde erupting from a back room.

"Shikamaru! I told you to clip the thorns off of those roses and put them in a container full of warm water! Look what you did! Now I have holes all over my fingers and the flowers already started to wilt!"

"Quiet down woman! We have a customer and for all I know they might have ran off thinking a monster was running the business!" Sakura cringed as she heard a bone cracking smack. A blue eyed Shikamaru appeared from the back room and greeted her quietly before sitting down with his arms crossed. Ino followed behind but was much more excited to see her old friend than her boyfriend.

"SAKURA! How have you been? I heard about your house, I'm so sorry!" Ino offered her concern with a hug. Sakura smiled and hugged her back warmly.

"It's alright, at least I'm okay right?" Sakura smiled.

"Right, as always. So what can I do for you? You want to pick up some flowers?" Ino said opening the doors to a flower fridge.

"Wow when did you get that installed?" Sakura asked marveling at the huge display fridge that resembled a supermarket freezer isle.

"Actually, Shikamaru installed it! Isn't he just handy?" Shikamaru frowned at Ino's sickly sweet tone and chose to go about clipping various stems off of a few flowers. "So what kind of flowers you looking for?"

"Hm, well I was looking for something to brighten up a room. It's decorated with such dark materials, the room seems like a coffin more than a bedroom. Maybe something yellow?" Sakura questioned.

"Actually I got just the thing! A new shipment of organic yellow roses came in the other day. I can get you a bouquet of those if you'd like," Ino called over her shoulder as she went into the storage room to find the new case of yellow roses.

"Oh that would be wonderful! Oh and if you have red tulips I'll take a bouquet of those too!" Sakura called out.

"Planning on adding a feminine touch to Sasuke's place?" Sakura's smile faded and a blush graced her cheeks. Had word already gotten out that she was staying with Sasuke? She wasn't stepping over her boundaries to put flowers in his home, right? She gulped thinking about all the possibilities. Shikamaru watched in distaste as he could recognize every fear she had surface onto her face, her expressions making her as open as a book. She snapped out of her thoughts as Ino came back.

"Here we are! A dozen organic yellow roses and half a dozen red tulips! That will be free of charge ma'am!" Ino declared with a thumbs up.

"Ino! No! Really I insist that I pay for it. I'm...well...going to be buying flowers from you everyday so you have to accept my money," Sakura said already pulling out her wallet.

"Oh boy. Alright, fine, I'll charge you for the yellow roses but the tulips are on me!" Sakura smiled and nodded as she took her flowers and headed back to the Uchiha mansion.

She reached the gate and placed one bag on the ground to free her hand as she pushed the black iron gate open. She picked up her bag and headed up the path to the mansion but for some odd reason she felt like she was looking at a different house. Sasuke's home, the previous night, had looked awfully gloomy and dark, but in broad daylight it seemed very much normal. She could see the detailed carvings in the stone bricks and how green moss climbed the walls of her former teammate's home. The bare trees that littered his lawn didn't seem so much like skeletal beings, but seemed to melt and become one with his estate. The whole scene was bathed in gold hues from changing leaves and streaming sunlight. Sakura felt a sense of new inspiration dawn upon her and rushed to the door.

Sakura didn't take the time to fold the sweatshirt as she flung it carelessly on a coat hanger and stumbled into the kitchen where she began rummaging through the drawers while humming a tune to herself happily. Sakura smiled as she pulled her bag of flour, milk, eggs, fresh fruit and powdered sugar out of her grocery bags. She had found a pretty little pink apron in a drawer next to the stove. _Must be Sasuke's mother's too_. She pulled the apron around her neck and tied the strings in a neat bow around her waist as she opened the flour and moved on to find a bowl to mix it in. She opened the cabinet and what she saw almost brought tears to her eyes. The plates that were stacked, high on each shelf, was flawless chinaware, the only thing wrong with this picture was the fact that each stack of plates and bowls were covered with dust and cobwebs. All these years, Sasuke lived alone, dined alone and slept alone. All he did was dwell in this empty place called home that reminded him of his family yet he didn't dare touch anything. Sakura blinked her tears away for him. _He wouldn't appreciate tears of pity. No wonder he acts so cold, he's had to endure growing up alone and keeping up to the expectations of others to preserve the honor of the Uchiha name. It's so obvious now why he's such an ice block._ She sighed and began prepping a breakfast that Sasuke would never forget.

----

Sasuke awoke to the aroma of freshly made baked goods and the sweet scent of fruit. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and cringed. He sensed bright light on his right but immediately became confused when he realized that his window was to his left. Sasuke sat up in his bed and turned to see what was so bright in his room. The only lively item in his room...it had been years since his room seemed alive. A lone glass vase filled with long stem yellow roses sat on his nightstand.

Sasuke found this new object in his room quite frightening. The last time he had flowers in his room were when his mother had grown sunflowers in the yard and plucked one out for his room. It seemed like an eternity that something like a vase full of flowers could quell the feeling of longing from his expertly buried emotions. He shook the feelings aside and instead opened his closet door and pulled a loose shirt over his naked torso. He opened the his room door and the smell of breakfast struck his senses in a wave. He took his time descending the stairs but found himself amused when he peered around the end of the hall to see Sakura scurrying to put the last of the dishes away. He caught the faint dusting of flour on her cheeks and nose. He smirked that she had been successful in cleaning the kitchen but hadn't bothered to check her own state. He coughed.

"Sasuke! You're awake! How did you sleep? Oh what am I saying? I made breakfast, let's eat." Sakura offered walking into the Uchiha dining hall and pulling back a chair for him. He eyed the seat almost suspiciously before he said a curt 'hn' and proceeded to sit. Sakura quickly took her apron off and neatly tucked it away in the drawer she had found it before sitting across from Sasuke at the table. Sasuke eyed the food set out before him. Honestly, he had seen Sakura as the type people would label as a tomboy. He thought she lacked grace and poise, things that would be hard to obtain as a female ninja. But then again, that was when he knew her back then. A large silver platter sat before him filled with two high stacks of freshly made pancakes. Sakura watched Sasuke intently as he eyed the food.

"Don't worry, it's not going to kill you. I can cook you know. I actually go over to Kakashi's place and have a nice dinner with him and Suiren, but I do all the work of course" Sakura said smiling to herself as she remembered the couple always bickering about what kind of pasta she should make. Sakura smiled and picked up a plate, stacking three pancakes on it and then topping it with the chopped peaches and strawberries. She then uncovered a bowl full of sweetened home made whip cream and placed a good dollop right on top. "Eat up! I wouldn't want you to spar on an empty stomach." Sakura said while making a plate for herself. She didn't bother to watch if he ate it or not. Honestly she was convinced he would have said she was stupid and left by now, but for some unknown reason he stayed and quietly began cutting up the pancakes. He lifted his fork to his lips and paused for just a brief moment before taking a bite. He said nothing and ate in complete silence. As he ate, he felt a dab of cream fall on his hand. He looked up to reach for a napkin but something else caught his attention. In the corner of the living room, that connected to the dining hall, a silver vase of red tulips sat atop a coffee table. Forgetting the cream that was currently making his fingers sticky, he put his fork and knife down.

"Did you buy those?" Sakura looked up at the question. At first she had no idea what he was talking about. Obviously, she had to purchase all the items on the table for them to be eating at all, I mean for a place that is considered a mansion and a person who is wealthy, his fridge was completely bare. When she had looked up she saw that his head was turned away from her facing the direction of the living room. She peered around his head and saw that his gaze rested on the vase of tulips and she smiled.

"Yeah, I figure I'd help Ino and become a valued customer. I think flowers would brighten up the place." Sakura said digging back into her pile of pancakes.

"No one asked you to do that." Sasuke answered coldly. Sakura knew there was no point in defending herself or rather telling him how pathetic his home seemed. She sighed and gave in.

"I know..." Sakura replied weakly. "Sasuke, friends do that sometimes you know. Do things for people without being asked to do so..." Sakura picked up her glass and sipped some water. She put her fork down after she saw that Sasuke had put his down long ago and was gathering his dishes together. She wanted to smile when she saw that he had finished his breakfast. The only remains of her cooking were a few crumbs and the juice that came from the fruit. He stood and walked into the kitchen placing the dishes into the sink.

"I'll do the dishes when you're done," with that Sasuke headed back up the stairs to his room to prepare for his morning spar with Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura shook her head at his usual demeanor. She placed the rest of the pancakes and fruit into a container and cleared her seat. She always did cook too much, might as well feed the others before they spar. She put the containers into a bag and packed a few napkins and two forks. She thought for a minute and packed an extra utensil.

-----

The bridge glowed with the bright morning sun. Sasuke had silently walked with her to the bridge, more for protection than friendship. They sat comfortably on the railing and waited for the others to arrive. Sakura sat with her lips pursed as her mind wandered off to distant memories of her house.

"The food better not slow me down," Sasuke said breaking the silence. Sakura snapped her eyes to him as he spoke. "You put enough food on one plate to feed an army..." Sakura giggled at Sasuke's joke. She was happier now that she realized that he wasn't going to be the usual stoic stubborn ass he always had been.

"I'm always around you boys, I guess I'm just used to making monstrous amounts." Sasuke smirked as a genuine smile crept onto her face. He had thought that she'd never smile for him again, but she was more stuck on him than he had expected. Even with the arrival of Ichigo, she was still attatched to him. _Duh, you were a teammate. Far more important than some new chump who walked into town_. For once, Sasuke liked what his inner voice was saying. He watched as she stifled a yawn as the long wait for their ramen obsessed friend and perverted ex-sensei continued. Sakura sighed as she felt a swift wind rustle her clothes and hair.

"Good morning Sakura-san." Sakura's eyes widened as she recogninzed the deep mellow voice.

"Ichigo! What are you doing here?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I had seen you early in the morning at the market place. I asked that blonde friend of yours if you ever train and she suggested that I catch you here where you and your ex-teammates spar." Ichigo said taking a step closer to her. Sasuke jumped off the railing and stood between the two.

"You're not going near her." Sakura's jaw dropped at Sasuke's command. She had suspected that perhaps he had been jealous that she was devoting time to a man she barely knew, but she never expected him to be so protective. "I know you're the one behind the attacks."

"You're gravely mistaken. I would never hurt Sakura. I know the bombing of her home may seem coincidental that it happened merely a few moments after I had taken her home, but I wouldn't lay a finger on her" Ichigo said narrowing his eyes as anger began rising within him.

"I couldn't trust a man who came to live in Konoha mysteriously, let alone a man who would try and charm his way into a woman's heart just to kill her." Sasuke hissed.

"STOP! No one knows exactly what is going on. For once can I just have some peace? My life has the been the latest gossip in Konoha and believe me, I don't enjoy all the stares and snickering!" Sakura said squeezing her eyes shut. It was like every moment she had to sort her mind, something had to happen.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Sasuke asked balling his fists. Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke who obviously completely ignored her outburst. Ichigo sighed as he knew this had to be the time in which all of his ambitions were revealed. They had to know someday and it had to be now, to ensure the safety of Sakura.

"I am Ichigo Nagusame. I am an eternal guardian of the Haruno family." Sakura's eyes nearly bulged from her sockets. Her family never had a guardian, let alone an ETERNAL guardian.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura questioned.

"Long ago, the Harunos resided in every hidden village. Each first born son of the Haruno family was trained to become one of the best shinobi. With such elite blood running through the family, Takada Haruno made an alliance with another great family, the Nagusame. My family has protected the family of Harunos for centuries. For as long as the Haruno's existed, we the Nagusame swore to protect them."

"So you came to Konoha to protect me? Wait, that's not even my main concern, how did I not know about my family being some kind of elite shinobi family? And as a matter of fact, who the hell is Takada Haruno?" Sakura shouted putting her hands on her hips. Maybe she didn't like Ichigo after all.

"Takada Haruno was your great, great grandfather. The reason why you have no recollection of this family history is because Yamatoshi Haruno, your grandfather broke away from the family. You see, when the alliance was made, my great great grandfather made his part of the deal. He wanted to make sure that his family rival would never marry into yours." Ichigo said, his face stern as talk about their great elders continued. "Our family rival wanted to marry into your family so that the generations to come would have wealth and a high position in society, allowing them to do nearly anything they wanted, but what they wanted was to start an elite family of rogue shinobi. Your family has dignity and honor and so refused the idea of letting such a thing happen so they made the deal with my grandfather."

"That still doesn't explain why I didn't know all of this. I mean, my great great grandfather may have broken off all contact from the family but that doesn't explain why I'm here and there are no other existing Harunos in the other hidden villages." Sakura was beginning to have that faint sensation of her stomach dropping.

"After this alliance was made between our families, your great great grandfather ran away. At the time he was only 17, but his interests did not lie in becoming a shinobi or a ninja. He had his heart else where, so he fled his family. After he settled here in Konoha, our family rival began seeking revenge. They wiped out all the existing Haruno families and now they're after the last one."

"Why are they after her now, after so long?" Sasuke cut in.

"The Haruno family that resided in Konoha was never a threat. They knew why Yamatoshi had left, he didn't want to become an elite shinobi, so they had nothing to worry about. But now that Sakura is at the prime of her age and is highly skilled...they want to carry out their plan. They want her dead." After Ichigo spoke his last sentence, Sasuke's eyes narrowed into deadly slits.

"Your family rival wants me dead? Who are they?" Sakura asked weakly. In the span of five minutes, her entire world began to spin in a blur of colors as she added up the past few days. First she was attacked, her house was blown to bits and now she was being informed about a family history she didn't even know existed.

"The Akumas..." Ichigo's voice was low as he whispered the name of the family that shook fear into the hearts of every man who knew them. Even now, every Nagusame who swore to protect the Haruno name trembled in fear of the Akumas. Sasuke could tell from Ichigo's expression, that this was not a family that was easily defeated. It was deathly quiet as the three stood on the bridge but after what seemed like a moment's peace an evil cackle ripped through the empty forest.

"I guess that's my cue to introduce myself. I am Fuyu Akuma, sworn enemy of the Nagusame family, and the murderer of the last standing Haruno. It's wonderful to finally meet you, Sakura-san."

Note:

(1): Mochi- a soft and sticky rice cake filled with sweet red bean paste

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I was actually going for this story line the whole time but was afraid that I couldn't pull it off. Most of the stories I read that have Sakura as part of some royal family that she never knew about always seems so cliché and boring but hopefully mine isn't like that at all! Anyway I'll be updating again soon and please review! J


	7. Call it a Mission

Hello everyone! I'm updating late...yet again. I know I'm sorry! I swear I'll devote a tad bit more time to this. I know the feeling when you want a story to continue but see that there are no more chapters to read.

Sasuke: glare

AznxAngel: .() I think I've angered my favorite character ( --- kissing ass)

Sakura: He's just mad because you've got another guy going after me smirk

Sasuke: snickers

AznxAngel: rolls eyes Anyway back to the main point...the story! Hooray!

Redemption of the Heart

At the sound of the low, masculine voice, Sakura felt her heartbeat quicken tenfold. She noticed that Sasuke and Ichigo were already behind her, more than likely taking on a defensive stance but she took her time as she turned her body slowly. She felt she had no reason to rush, that voice was just dripping with malice and hate, why rush to greet it's owner? She swallowed roughly and found that indeed her suspicions had been correct. Sasuke stood in front of her, stooping low to the ground in a defensive stance with his sharingan eyes activated and ready to strike, while Ichigo stood a few feet in front of him to her left.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke shouted angrily. He didn't like this man one bit. He had said two things wrong in his eyes. He had claimed to have a non-existent victory against the Uchiha and second, he had made a claim on Sakura's life. Both of which were unforgivable.

The man who had introduced himself clearly looked excited that a hunt was about to ensue. His eyes glimmered in the growing sunlight as he perched himself on a tree branch looking quite comfortable.

"Strange, I'm almost positive I had introduced myself just moments ago, but I guess the natives to Konoha are more deaf than they are dense!" He laughed to himself as Sasuke struggled to hold back a low gurgling growl. "Aside, from that I'm sure it's blatantly clear that my business is with the the little blossom standing only a few steps behind you. Of course, I'll take the pleasure of spilling unnecessary blood, if you insist that is," Sasuke didn't hold back his growl this time. The man threw his head back and laughed full heartedly. His deep sea green hair stilled as his laughter subsided when a clear and confident voice interrupted his show.

"Fuyu, your attempts will turn out to be a waste of time, turn back and return to the Village of Ice before you really piss me off." Ichigo stated sternly.

"Ah, Ichigo Nagusame. I remember you as a child. I'd wander around the villages after a hard day of training with my father," he began. "I'd wander around trying to cover the bruises that littered my body, but I always found you and your silly father holding hands lovingly and strolling around the park. You Nagusame never did know the toils of struggle," Fuyu spat, the anger creeping into his eyes. "Your father always had that damn goofy smile on that handsome face of his, but I must say I never did like his smile until now. He looks quite charming smiling like that as he lay his casket, of course that is, after the village found the rest of his body." He laughed once again, the hollow chilling sound, echoed through the peaceful forest.

"Fuck you and your blood lust!" Ichigo shouted. "I'll tear you to shreds for his death!"

"You would think with all the money the Harunos poured into your family's bank account, you could afford a better education. I mean, your language is just distasteful." Ichigo narrowed his eyes as a smirk spread across Fuyu's face.

"Enough! If you're here to claim Sakura's life I suggest you start digging your grave because before the end of this day, I'll be sending you straight to hell." Sasuke stated flatly. Sakura felt a slight tug inside of her heart. Had Sasuke actually let his concern for her spill out into the open? She felt a tear form in the corner of her eye as she felt the tension inside of her melt. She felt no terror anymore. Sakura was confident that he would protect her with his life, even if it wasn't because he cared, in a rivalry, he always won.

Sasuke cringed inwardly as he listened to himself speak. Had he sounded that...concerned? There were way too many things wrong with this picture. First off, he was protecting Sakura at a very close range. Now protecting Sakura isn't the problem, but the fact that he was closer to her than usual was not only because of the threat on her life but something about Ichigo bothered him and he would never admit that the great Uchiha was jealous. Second, he actually shouted angrily, hell he sounded completely impatient and annoyed. But to top it all off, even amidst all this chaos, Sasuke found himself distracted by the flowery scent that Sakura's hair expelled as the gentle breeze blew. Sasuke had this last thought run through his head and creased his brow. He was definitely becoming way too soft.

His train of thought was broken when Fuyu had disappeared silently after dispersing several gleaming senbon his way. Sasuke leapt out of the way, dodging the weapons to the left. He landed softly and spun around to feel Fuyu's ominous chakra emerge behind him. Fuyu materialized behind Sakura, laughing as he sent a flurried attack of kicks and punches. His speed was almost demonic as she saw what she could only assume were his limbs as the blurred color of flesh rapidly moved to land a punch. Sakura tried her hardest to block the full assault but was caught off guard when Fuyu landed a strong punch to her chest. Sakura went flying backwards roughly knocking her back into the bark of an old tree. She coughed painfully into her cupped hand and grimaced as she felt a warm spray of fresh blood erupt from her throat. She looked up just in time to see Sasuke reach Fuyu as Ichigo ran to aid her.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked concerned. She nodded and licked her lips removing the speckles of blood left on her mouth as she wiped her bloodied hand into the dirt.

"Just fine, he landed a lucky punch is all." Sakura smiled weakly. She could hear metal clashing as she stood. Sasuke threw two shuriken easily at Fuyu as he moved closer to the two resting at the base of a tree. He smirked as the two split into opposite directions when his fist came into contact with the tree trunk, sending splinters and wood chips all over the near surroundings. The slight distraction of exploding tree bark cost Sakura three good seconds of her attention but it was too late. She could feel his breath lurking coldly on the back of her neck. She knew her speed was not nearly up to par with his and so forced herself to find a way to run without letting him lay on a finger on the two strong men she cherished.

"You know, you're really giving your family a bad name. First, you can barely put a fight against me and second, you'd think although you specialize as a medic, you have no tricks up your sleeve." Sakura hissed as she felt him send a senbon into her upper back with lightening speed.

"Shit," she hissed again. With her medic skills she could feel that he had only missed puncturing her lung by mere centimeters but left enough damage in the firm muscles lining her shoulders. Another injury to tend to, on top of the others she needed to care for at the hospital. Fuyu laughed hauntingly in her ear as he heard her faintly curse under her breath.

"Gentleman. I don't see why you waste your time. I'm only here for one reason." Fuyu looked at Sasuke as he spoke. Fuyu's ice cold fingers danced their way up from Sakura's back to her neck wrapping around it in a vice like grip. "Her pulse is just jumping with life, and my hands are just itching to end it. You have no idea how exciting it is to feel your prey's heightened heartbeat. The thrill of feeling, just how much they fear the death you're about to bring. Truly entertaining, you should try for yourself sometime." Fuyu laughed giving Sakura's delicate neck a firm squeeze. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat as the gasp of air she was trying to swallow, was cut short by his hands. Sasuke could only stand meters away watching the scene unfolding before him. Ichigo stood grasping tightly onto his shuriken as Sasuke held a few senbon between his fingers. Sakura grimaced knowing there would be no way Sasuke or Ichigo could approach them without sheding blood, perhaps even risking their own life. She licked her parched lips and looked dead on at Sasuke. At first, he couldn't understand what she was doing. He could sense her gathering a small amount of chakra to her shoulder. He stared back at her as the silence between the whole group seemed to be lengthening out to an eternity and then it hit him. The way she had just sent chakra to her shoulder, the way her feet were planted into the ground and her tensed muscles. She wanted him to throw a senbon, more specifically right through her shoulder and into Fuyu's chest. Sasuke knew if he didn't act fast he'd miss his opportunity.

"Sakura, you really are dense. Sending healing chakra to your shoulder won't help if it's on the wrong side." Fuyu smirked, truly thinking Sakura was that dumb. "I've heard that blondes are dumb, but never pastel haired women."

"That's what you think!" Sakura forced through her teeth. In that moment she spoke, Sasuke had leapt into the air, carefully tucking the senbon into his headband, concealing the weapons. Fuyu twisted his body and Sakura's to face Sasuke, thinking to use her as a human shield, but Sasuke brought on the long needles and sent them flying towards the two. Two senbon went through the rough material of Fuyu's leather coat and planted the two against the trunk of a tree.

"You missed." Fuyu smiled as his own heartbeat began to quicken. Before Sasuke landed, he sent his last senbon flying with lightening speed. Sakura braced herself for the hit. In the exact moment that the senbon pierced Sakura's soft flesh, she concentrated on healing the injury moments after it was made. The light blue chakra worked quickly to close the skin around the senbon, but unfortunately for Fuyu the senbon went clear through his chest and anchored his back right into the tree. Sakura sent a few quick punches to his chest as she turned away from his grasp and leapt backwards into the air. She stood on shaky feet as she looked into the pale face of Fuyu. He grimaced as his lips slimmed out into a flat thin line. A small trickle of blood escaped from his lips and trailed down his chin and dribbled down even to his throat. "This is far from over..." Fuyu coughed aloud as more blood sprayed from his punctured lung. His voice seemed to gurgle as he continued, "You may have bought enough time to return to the safety of the village, but you haven't seen the last of me. I have a feeling that Sakura herself will be the one to seek me out." With that, Fuyu disappeared from the tree trunk only to leave the three senbon embedded deeply into the bark, and the traces of blood from his wound. Sakura finally let out a shaky breath of relief and collapsed to her knees.

"Sakura! Are you crazy? You shouldn't have let him do that! What if he missed and killed you in the process?!" Ichigo shouted angrily looking every now and then between the two.

Sakura just closed her eyes as a tear slipped from her dark lashes and down her cheek. She shook her head lightly as she spoke. "It was the only way. We didn't know who he was and how strong he was, to challenge him and risk seeing the both of you get hurt..." she took a moment to remember how demonic his movements were and gulped. "I..I just...I just didn't have the heart to risk it. I wasn't going to stand by and be responsible for the two of you getting hurt. I'm a medic I heal, not cause harm."

-------

An hour later Sakura was healed thoroughly and dressed into clean crisp clothes before reporting to Tsunade. She knew that once she entered the bustling area of the village to get to the hospital, word would spread that Tsunade's beloved student had fallen under attack inside the Konoha gates. Kakashi had been the one to notify her. She sighed knowing full well what to expect. She approached Tsunade's door and proceeded to straighten out her top before entering. She was surprised to see Kakashi, Ichigo and Sasuke all snap their attention to her from inside the room.

"Tsunade-sensei, you called for me?" Sakura asked closing the door softly with a click behind her.

"Yes, Sakura, I did. I wanted to speak to you about what happened today. Sasuke and your friend Ichigo have already filled me in on the details of the attack, but I wanted to ask you a few questions." Tsunade said adjusting her glasses so they rested on the bridge of her nose. "First of all, I wanted to say you did well in your choice of tactics for this afternoon's attack. I'm sure because you are a kunoichi you understand fully well that you needed to protect your fellow Konoha friends." Sakura's ego slightly soared as she heard the praise from her teacher. "But sometimes I wonder, how dumb you can be! You risked yourself without even allowing Sasuke and Ichigo to go to their full potential to protect you. Now that this, Fuyu character, has already gone through our gates, who knows when this bastard will be back and what kind of havoc he will reek later!" Tsunade shouted taking her index finger and poking the report that had been left on her desk.

Shot down. Sakura lowered her gaze as the tension in the room began to thicken. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but you know I can't bear to think that because of me those two would get hurt." Sakura said as her eyes began to water. She cursed herself saying she wouldn't dare let a teardrop fall in the presence of these three courageous ninja.

"Sakura," Tsunade spoke softly, "I don't know if you understand the full extent of the situation. It seems that in order to protect those two, you are now risking the welfare of all the citizens of Konoha. We just don't have the resources or money to risk having some sort of war break out. Not now, we can't afford it. You know full well how much damage our village has taken after defeating Orochimaru and the attacks from Atatsuki."

Sakura cut Tsunade off in the middle of her speech, having the feeling of her stomach drop. "Tsunade-sama, what are you saying?" She could only fear the worst was to come as Tsunade sighed heavily rubbing her temples as she continued.

"It seems that your very presence is a threat to Konoha." Sakura had her jaw hanging open as she heard what came next. "I think it may be best if you were relocated." Kakashi, who was currently leaning against the wall looking out Tsunade's office window snapped his head in mild shock while Sasuke's face tightened with a frown.

"What do you mean relocated? You mean I'm being thrown out of the village? This is my home!" Sakura said not being able to help the tears of frustration. Why in God's name was all this shit happening now? As if she asked to be part of some ridiculous ancient family. She didn't want anything to do with the old Harunos anyway!

"Sakura, I know it sounds ridiculous, but we barely have information on this person and from what we know so far, he probably has an army gathered and enough resources to give us a rough time. You know how people from the Village of Ice are! It's for your own safety and for Konoha that you be relocated. I can't guarantee for how long you have to be away, but I promise the minute we have gathered substantial information on Fuyu and he is detained, you will be immediately escorted back. We just need time to dig up some dirt on this guy and we can't risk having you inside the walls of our village, it would be like putting ourselves in a trap and I won't have it." Tsunade sighed heavily knowing full well that this banishment of sorts, was crushing her student as she spoke, but it was true. If they kept Sakura in the village, all they could do is anticipate an attack, at any day, and any time. Who knows what sort of dirty tricks this Fuyu character would bring. Tsunade just couldn't risk bringing war to their village and surrounding neighbors, not even for Sakura's sake.

Sakura said nothing but slowly slid into the chair that rested in front of Tsunade's desk. She tilted her chin lower, letting her pink locks cascade over her face like a curtain. She tried her best to keep her whimpering to a minimum but slipped a few times. She just couldn't believe that in the last few days, her life would end up like hell. "Think of this as, a mission of sorts. Yes, Sakura, the biggest mission you have ever had to accept." Tsunade said thoughtfully, hoping that Sakura's ego would take the bait.

"Tsunade-sama, this is far from being a mission. This is asking me to walk away from my life. These walls have been my home for my entire life! Inside these walls I've felt protected, felt like I had a goal to strive towards, these walls protected the dearest of friends..." Sakura's breath quickened and she could feel her heartbeat become erratic from the anxiety and pain she was experiencing. "These walls contain all of my fondest memories and you're asking me to leave everything behind for God knows how long! I may as well walk up to Fuyu myself and let him end this! Asking me to leave this place is asking me to bury Sakura here among the other dead and walk away forever!" Sakura shouted angrily. The days of stress and heartache was finally catching up to her. She had always known herself to be an emotional brat when she was younger, but she had thought she'd grown out of it. But today was an exception. She had witnessed her family home burn down and had been attacked and a long history of her family had been revealed. She just couldn't handle the idea that those who loved and supported her would be left behind, so she could cope alone, within the cold walls of another village.

"She obviously can't go alone. She needs to be protected while she resides in the other village, so who's going to be doing this?" Kakashi asked rubbing his masked chin.

"Well, Ichigo has graciously offered to stay with Sakura for as long as she lives outside of Konoha. I think Ino has also volunteered stay with Sakura for her first month outside of Konoha and then from there on, I will assign two more to rotate in and out every month." Tsunade said reviewing her files. Upon hearing this, Sasuke's heart constricted. Should he ask to be part of the rotation and be with Sakura for a month, risking to tread on the unknown grounds of letting his emotions get the best of him? Or was he to keep his mouth firmly shut and let this pass and continue on living as the frigid ice block everyone knew? He was teetering on the boarder of no-man's land and he was truly in a dead lock.

"You have five days to prepare yourself for this journey. Report back to me tomorrow with Ichigo and I will discuss the exact destination of your new residence. I meanwhile, you say goodbye to friends and pack your things. That is all for now. All of you may go" Tsunade said fixing her glasses again before proceeding to write things in a fury of hand strokes onto a scroll.

The three men followed Sakura out of the room. They made their way down the hallway and back out into the streets of Konoha where the streets were busy with life. They were surprised to see Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto fighting about who would pay for the next round of ramen. Ichigo and Kakashi joined the group hesitantly as Sasuke approached them a little bit slower. He looked over his shoulder to peek at Sakura who was currently dragging her feet along like a slug, with her arms hanging lifeless at her sides. He sighed heavily and joined the rest of the group. The three men knew better than to probe around and ask Sakura is she were alright. They knew she wasn't, and acting professional about the whole ordeal and trying to discuss mission plans was just out of the question. Sakura lifted her eyes for the first time since the brief meeting with Tsunade and saw the group that stood only a few feet ahead of her. The hazy afternoon sun made them all glow. It was almost like looking into a distant memory that she had stashed away in her mind. The beautiful buildings, the trees and cloudless sky as a back drop and her friends among all the beautiful scenery made her heart ache again. She ran a shaky hand through her hair before realizing what Tsunade was asking of her; to walk away from this, her life in Konoha. Sakura choked back a sob.

"Oh God, what have I done?"


	8. Her Last Precious Moments

A/N: Hello everyone! I was on a writing rampage and thought I'd update early. Besides, the beautiful autumn weather put me in a really good mood. Don't you love that? Haha anyway, please enjoy the update! As always, these chapters are all dedicated to you!

**Special thanks to the following:**

**Mezumi Azuma**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**

**Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar**

**Littlechineseazngirl**

**Odat,**

**Defender of the Light**

**Yukibozu**

**Redemption of the Heart:**

Her Last Precious Moments

Sakura seemed to be in a daze as the group stood comfortably talking. She was still sensitive to the fact that everyone seemed to sneak a look in her direction when they thought she wasn't paying attention. She understood that by now, everyone in the whole village knew of the new threat and that meant her soon and sudden departure from all of her beloved friends. Damn that Ino pig with her loud mouth. Sakura smiled sadly, knowing that no matter how much gossip flew out of that girl's mouth, she was still true to her title as best friend. She had volunteered even before Sakura had even known she would leave, to escort her and keep her company in alien territory for the first month. Truly on a real friend would accept such a task. Sakura drew in a slow breath. _Do I really want everyone to be sad to see me go? It's not fair that this is happening, but it would tear my heart to pieces if I saw them suffer. Suck it up Sakura, you're better than that. Let's give them the most wonderful five days ever spent with you. _Sakura felt her new found courage bubbling up inside her as she stuck her hands into her pockets and approached the group closer.

"Guys! I hear that there's a new joint a few blocks down and I hear they have the best chicken don ever! You guys want to go?" Everyone looked somewhat hesitant to join in on the little trip. Sakura then noticed Naruto shove his hands into his pockets and surprise, surprise...empty. "Of course, this will be my treat." Sakura mustered up her best smile. Inside, she knew that this smile was only half genuine. Sasuke watched her contently as she lazily hung her arm around Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke stood rooted to his current spot in the now quieting street. He was about to turn around and leave when he felt a rough hand land on his shoulder.

"Why aren't you coming? Free food!" Kakashi smiled under his mask, sending his eye into a familiar crinkle.

"I don't leap at every opportunity for free food." Sasuke grumbled.

"Aw come on, don't bash on me, I rarely get treated out." Kakashi answered putting his hands up in defense.

"Oh, is that why somehow you always seem to disappear when the bill comes around? Oh I don't know every time it's your turn to pay?" Sasuke stated flatly, closing his eyes in mild frustration. "I just don't like this situation."

"It's getting under your skin too huh? She's trying her best to cope with it. I think we all owe her the same. You love her don't you?" Kakashi spoke thoughtfully scratching his chin characteristically. It all made complete sense in Kakashi's head and so it must be blatantly obvious for Sasuke too right? For a split second Sasuke's eye twitched. He had been caught off guard by his statement. How is it possible that his former sensei stated something so confidently like it was fact, when inside his own heart, he had no idea what to make of her. Sasuke stood silently glaring at his former sensei as he watched him irritatingly tap on his chin with a long finger. "Like I said, if you love her, you should make it easy for her."

"You make it sound so damn easy." Sasuke's anger was rising with each statement. He was slightly disturbed that he was even discussing his feelings towards Sakura with his former teacher, but more than that, in the open. No even more so than that reason, he was discussing it out loud. That in itself seemed to be a sacrilege. "What could I possibly make easy? In her life, anything concerning me is complicated." Sasuke thought for a moment before hesitantly adding the next word, "and hurtful."

"And why is that?" Kakashi asked with no particular interest in Sasuke's reason. He knew why things were always complicated between them. Hell all of Konoha knew why things were always tense between them. In short, Sakura loves Sasuke, Sasuke loves Sakura but is too damn stupid to make anything of it.

"It's…always complicated because I don't feel the same way she does." Sasuke was interrupted by a cough from Kakashi, but could have sworn he heard _bullshit_. Sasuke cleared his throat before continuing. "Ok, so I like her but it just wouldn't work out. I mean, if I make things easy for us now, how hard would it be to let her go. You know how emotional she is, she'll die if I leave her." Sasuke said looking at his feet as he kicked around a small stone on the dirt path.

"See that's the thing Sasuke. Sometimes I wonder how dense you kids can be." Sasuke shot him a death glare as his former sensei bashed on his intelligence. "Who says you have to leave her?" With that said, Kakashi was gone with a familiar poof of smoke. Sasuke frowned. He never did like it when Kakashi was right. But inevitably, he was always right.

x X x X x X x

The restaurant that Sakura had suggested was bustling with customers. It seemed as though the whole village was out to try out their don. The group sat at a large round table that had a rotating glass shelf for the foods that most groups liked to share.

"Order as much as you want! Remember, I'm paying so tonight is the one night I'll be letting you all take advantage of my beaten up little wallet." Sakura smiled as she picked up a paper menu. Naruto sat carefully eyeing the menu for any form of ramen. His eyes rested on a special miso ramen and his eyes seemed to bulge. He smiled happily placing his menu back on the table.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried. Everyone turned their heads to the entrance, which caused the pearly eyed girl to blush. She waved shyly. Sakura smiled and motioned for her to join them.

"I'm so glad you stopped by! The more the merrier! Oh, I'll grab another chair. You can take mine." Sakura said happily as she walked to an empty round table situated close to the entrance. She stood up and let Hinata sit in her own seat as she headed towards the door. She stopped again, when Sasuke appeared in the doorway. "Sasuke….I'm glad you changed your mind! I thought you decided to just go back home. I'm glad you came too." Sakura said. He nodded at her response and looked past her at the busily chit chatting group sitting at the main table. Sakura noticed how packed the table was, and there wouldn't be enough room for the both of them to sit. She turned and grabbed the attention of a waitress who was clearing off a booth.

"Um, excuse me, is it possible to put two tables together? It seems our group just got bigger." Sakura asked.

"I would miss, but there aren't any tables left." As if on cue, Sakura turned back to the empty table that she was going to steal a chair and found two couples occupying the round table. "You and your friend can sit in the booth I just cleared off. But that's about the only option I have for you guys. Sorry about that." The waitress said before moving back into the kitchen. Sakura bit her lip. She was going to be sitting secluded from the rest of the group with Sasuke, the man who never really spoke a word to her unless necessary.

"Well I guess we have no choice. Care to join me at the booth?" Sakura smiled pointing to the newly cleaned booth by the wall. Sasuke shrugged and followed behind her as she walked over to their table. They both took a seat and Sasuke scanned the menu. He took a quick glance towards the table occupied with their friends when his eyes came in direct contact with Ichigo. Apparently, he had been watching the whole scene and didn't seem to like it by the looks of the scowl spread across his handsome face. Sasuke was feeling a bit playful, as he gave a slight smirk and salute with his hand. He turned his attention back to the menu. A minute later a slightly chubby and middle aged waitress came by to take their order.

"So what will you dearies have?" She asked loudly snapping her gum.

"Um, I'll have the chicken don with a side of miso soup." Sakura said handing back the menu. She looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to answer.

"Do you sell liquor here?" Sasuke asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow at his request.

"Yes we do, everything from wine to sake and beet." The waitress answered still writing down Sakura's order on her notepad.

"I'll take a sake." Sasuke said handing back his menu.

"You shouldn't drink on an empty stomach." Sakura said concerned. Her eyebrows had started to knit slightly, and Sasuke seemed to lose his will power as he watched her face fade from content to worried.

"And I'll have the same as her." The waitress nodded and scratched in another order without looking at the two and walked away back to the counter.

"Sake? I didn't think you'd be drinking. What's the occasion?" Sakura asked curiously folding her hands in her lap. Sasuke shrugged.

"The rest of them seemed like they were in the drinking mood. I just figure a bottle of sake wouldn't hurt." Sasuke said casually. Sakura looked surprised and turned back to their table of friends and found them all digging into their orders but also noticed how a porcelain sake bottle sat at the right of each occupant. She almost choked as she saw they had already taken the liberty of ordering alcohol. They really were bent on emptying her wallet. Sakura cleared her throat and licked her lips.

A few more minutes of silence passed by before a good looking waiter came back with a tray of don and sake. He placed the two orders of don in front of them along with the soup and placed two sake bottles and two small matching shot glasses.

"Oh, we only ordered one bottle of sake." Sakura corrected their waiter pointing at the second bottle that had been placed on her side of the table.

"That one's on the house miss. Couldn't resist," the waiter answered with a wink. Sakura blushed as he walked away. She was ripped out of her embarrassment by the sound of wood snapping. She looked back to Sasuke to see that he was boring wholes into the back of the waiter with his eyes, while holding a pair of chopsticks that look like they had been snapped, crushed and then ground into a fine woody powder. Sakura smiled sheepishly as she handed him an extra of utensils.

x X x X x X x

Dinner wore on and although Sakura had wanted to give the sake back, she couldn't resist a free drink. The bottle was almost completely empty whereas Sasuke's was empty long before her last few bites of dinner. She stretched lazily as she felt the effects of food coma from all the rice. She rubbed her belly happily as she put her chopsticks down. Sasuke watched her face. He noticed how the soft glow of the restaurant lights illuminated her pink stained cheeks. Her face never failed to give away her condition when intoxicated. He smirked as she looked up to meet his gaze and found her face was graced with a brilliant but still slightly drunken smile. He cursed inwardly when their little staring contest was interrupted when Ichigo came to sit in the booth. He sat on the edge of the leather booth, using his hips to push Sakura further in. She looked confused and surprised but moved in regardless.

"Ichigo! Did you enjoy dinner?" Sakura asked.

"It was delicious. Konoha seems to have the best spots for enjoying a good meal and drink." Ichigo stated. Sasuke grunted at Ichigo's choice of words. _Always kissing ass_. Sasuke went to take a sip of his water but stopped midway when he noticed Sakura's face go beet red. He couldn't see anything from her elbow down because the table blocked off the view, but Sasuke wasn't dumb. Sasuke knew that Ichigo was holding her in some way, and his guess was that he had somehow snaked an arm around her waist. "Sakura, it seems that everyone is done for the night." The three looked back at the table and found that Shikamaru and Ino had left, most likely to go at it like wild animals. Seeing that Kakashi was also nowhere in sight, that left Naruto and Hinata. Sakura sighed heavily. It seemed that their group of friends had a curse with alcohol, which was splitting up during the course of the night without saying goodbye. "I was wondering if you'd care to take a walk around. The moon is bright and it's cool out."

Sakura was about to answer when she was cut off by a loud 'thump' and a yelp and grunt courtesy of Ichigo. Ichigo grimaced before standing up from the booth. "Actually, I forgot I had to go work on some of the mission papers." Ichigo said rubbing the sore spot on his knee that Sasuke had kicked.

"Oh okay then, I'll see you tomorrow then." Sakura smiled waving to his retreating form. She watched him leave and sighed. "A walk would have been nice." Sakura sighed again before stretching her arms above her head and heading off the bathroom.

When Sakura came out of the bathroom, she found that the restaurant was closing up shop, and all her friends had left. She frowned before moving to the counter, preparing to pay for the night's meals when the clerk stopped her.

"You're boyfriend or whoever paid for the two tables." Sakura blinked a few times with her wallet open and ready to be emptied but found her feet automatically going to the door. She stepped out just in time for the restaurant lights to shut off. She found her attention resting on the bright silver moon that hung in a sky scattered with glittering stars. She smiled fully for the first time today. She took in a deep breath of cool autumn air and proceeded to the head out, opposite direction of the Uchiha manor. She wanted to take a walk, and walk was what she was going to get.

"You shouldn't walk at night alone." Sasuke said stepping out of the darkness. Sakura yelped as she jumped in fright.

"God Sasuke! You gave me a heart attack!" She yelled putting a hand over her heart in an attempt to calm it. "I'm going to take a walk by the bridge, would you like to come with me?" Sakura asked sweetly. Even, through the dim light of the moon, Sasuke could see the pink that tinged her cheeks and again he couldn't seem to reject her.

"It's dangerous," Sasuke said sternly, remembering that it was the exact spot that had gotten them in danger in the first place.

"That's why I'm with you silly." Sakura laughed looping an arm through his. She giggled and proceeded to drag them off into the darkened scenic spot.

x X x X x X x

Sakura found her spot on the railing and jumped up with wobbly feet to sit on the wood. Sasuke just stood next her leaning on the railing for support as he propped his elbows up. They rested there on the bridge that overlooked the small stream in comfortable silence, each just appreciating the clear night.

"Are you going to come to see me off when I leave?" Sakura asked softly. Sasuke glanced at her sideways as she asked. She just smiled and looked down at her feet dangling off the railing. "I would be really sad if I didn't get to say goodbye."

"Sakura…." Sasuke wanted to say that he would see her off as she left the village, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to commit himself and say that he would actually leave his home as well to be with her. He wanted to give her a fair answer but found himself failing. He turned to face her and lifted her face by her chin. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he found his body and his heart in control for once. He had never done anything so intimate with her but it didn't feel wrong. Sakura looked into his eyes, the moonbeams that hit her eyes seemed to make them glow in the darkness. He dragged her chin gently closer to his face. They were so close he could feel her breath tickling his face. He saw her eyes slip shut and her cherry lips slightly parted ready for the kiss. Sasuke closed his eyes too, closing the distance between their lips only to have his eyes fly wide open again. Sakura toppled over on top of him, completely asleep. Sasuke growled. She had too much to drink and was now in the state of being unconscious.

Weren't people supposed to have a higher chance of having a successful kiss when they're drunk?


End file.
